


Little Mermaid

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Not the Disney movie, Transformation, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico fell in love with a human prince, and traded his voice for a chance to make the prince fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I started several months ago. It's currently on a small hiatus, but I will get back to it when I have the time and energy.

It had been a year since Nico had first seen the prince who loved the sea.

He was beautiful, with dark hair and green eyes, and a smile that hid a sadness that reverberated in Nico’s bones. And yet he still managed to laugh and dance, and Nico wanted to know how.

On the night just after Nico turned eighty, there was a storm above, and no one was allowed up.

So he stayed in the courtyard with his sister, watching her make a crown out of anemone until the first body floated down.

They both watched it sink. Hazel turned her head away, then turned back after a moment. It hit the ground and the sand rose, hiding it in a cloud. And they both stared, Nico’s ears ringing. Slowly it settled and his world was still.

Then he shot up, swimming as fast as he could toward the surface as Hazel called after him.

The moment he broke the surface he was hit by a wave, shocking him and pushing him back under. He came up a moment later, looking around. The sea rose in places, sinking in others, and water mixed with air in a way he’d never seen before.

Bits of the ship - wood - floated all around him, and men clung to them. But nowhere did Nico see the man who loved the sea.

He must have been there. Every time a ship sailed overhead he was on it. So he searched underwater for him, hoping he hadn’t died as so many men who took to the water did.

He saw him sinking below, falling further, and a coldness he never felt this far up passed through him in waves.

Nico took him in his arms, putting his face to the man’s chest.

There was a heartbeat, and Nico let out a cry of relief. He was alive. But he needed air, so Nico brought him to the shore, laying him on the sand.

Yet he still didn’t breathe. Why wasn’t he breathing?

He put his head to the man’s chest again. His heart was still beating, louder now, quicker. He floundered for a moment, then, with a rush of cold panic, stirred on by the pounding, freezing rain, put his mouth to the man’s, and pushed air in.

Having no other ideas, he did so again and again.

The storm had quieted when the man took his first breath on his own. He coughed up sea water and moaned.

Nico cradled his head, and he breathed easier. For a moment he opened his eyes and looked at Nico, then they closed again and he slept, but he was still breathing.

When the sky started to clear, Nico heard voices. He looked around and saw people in the distance. “Percy,” they called.

He fled to the water with great difficulty, as the tide had gone and he was forced to crawl across the sand.

Once in the water he watched Percy’s companions rush to him and carry him away.

Good. He was safe now.

“Percy.” The name coming from his lips made him smile. It was a good name. A name for a hero.


	2. The Deal

Hazel took notice of the way he went about idly, spent most of his time in a daze, and, when he wasn’t at the surface, stared at it with a smile. But he wouldn’t tell her a thing.

After a year of watching Percy, who came every day to the spot where Nico left him, sometimes with others, but most often alone, he heard of a witch who could grant you any desire. For a price, of course.

It took him only another half-year to find her.

She lived in a cave with a tunnel that lead to a pool, serving both those with legs and fins.

She was waiting for him. He surfaced to find her eyes already locked on his. “Good evening, little Princeling.”

He nodded politely to her. “Lady Hecate.”

She smiled and it sent a shiver down his spine. He could tell just by looking at her that she didn’t belong in the realms of order or chaos, which made her entirely unpredictable.

“You wish to walk the surface.”

He wasn’t surprised she knew. He felt as if he had no secrets here. “Yes.”

“And you would leave your sister to do so, as yours left you.”

His face grew red and he wanted to yell.

She held her hand up to stop him. “I am just giving you perspective, Princeling.”

He glared at her. “It’s not the same. Hazel…” He looked at his reflection in the water. “Hazel will understand.”

“Will she?” Lady Hecate waved her hand, and from a mist appeared a vial. “It is a small magic, but permanent. You cannot change your mind later if you regret your decision.”

He took a breath, holding her eyes. He’d been so sure, but now he felt his resolve falter. “The one I love is up there. I- I want to be with him.”

“Yes, Princeling. Your destined is indeed on land.”

“Then it’s worth it.” He looked at her, steady, though his heart beat in his fingertips. “Isn’t it? I mean, it’s not like I can never see Hazel again.”

“Of course, Princeling.”

“So do we have a deal?”

“You do not wish to discuss payment?”

“I will pay anything.”

She held his gaze with the same passive evenness she had the entire conversation. Not even her eyes had changed. “Anything?”

He faltered. “Not Hazel. Anything but Hazel.”

She gave him a smile, and, for the first time, she looked kind. “No, Princeling. Hazel is not yours to give.” She stood. “That being said.” She started toward him slowly, her smile gone, and he sunk his shoulders into the water. “Your price must equal your gain.” She knelt in front of him, and he sunk to his chin. “Your price,” she took his chin in her hand and slowly drew him up to meet her eyes evenly, “is your voice.”

His mouth felt dry, and when he spoke it was scratchy and quiet. “My voice?”

“Indeed.”

He looked away and she released him. “But, how will I tell him who I am? That I saved him? That I love him.”

“I cannot give you the answers that you seek. They are ones you must find yourself. Such as life, magic has no simple answers.”

He splashed water on his face. It would be a struggle. It would take time and he would have to be expressive. That was after he found him.

He was so certain only a moment before. Now…

Was it truly worth the struggle?

He thought of Percy’s eyes, and decided that yes. He was.

“Deal.”

He reached for the vial, but Lady Hecate closed her hand around it and it disappeared into the same mist it was created in.

“There is one more thing you should know before you accept this deal, Princeling.”

For the first time in fifty years, Nico wanted to whine. What else could there be? But he held her gaze, steady.

“This magic only lasts while there is still hope to be with the one you love, since it is made from the essence in your heart. Which means, should he marry another, it will end, and you will cease to be a human. However, the spell is irreversible, so you cannot become a mermaid again.”

He stared at her, feeling nothing of her declaration. “Then what will become of me?”

“You will simply vanish, turned into sea foam. You will leave no body to be found or mourned. You will cease to be anything other than a memory, thought to have run away.”

The thought was somehow comforting; to be nothing after so many years spent in vague, almost ignore-able pain. It would be a relief.

“Deal.” It was somehow the easiest part of his decision. After all, would he be able to go back to having nothing to live for after this?

"Then, Princeling.“ She held her hand out to him.

He grasped it and a heat overtook him. He felt as if his body was boiling, and his vision went white. When he tried to scream, only a whimper came out, and then the pain was gone, leaving him cold as ice.

He struggled to catch his breath, looking to the vial that was in her hand again.

It was glowing for a moment. Then it dimmed.

Lady Hecate took his hand once more and placed the vial in his palm. "The pain you have just felt will be nothing when compared to how this magic will affect you. It will be the most painful thing you have ever, or will ever experience. It will feel as if a hot blade is slicing your fin down the middle. And, as you walk, it will feel, with every step, as if you are treading on glass.” She released him. “I know that means little to you now, but know you will regret it when you do feel it.”

She stood, looking down her nose at him. “Go, Princeling. Get your goodbyes in order. Then go to the shore, and drink. Once you do, you will no longer be able to breathe the water.”

It was a lot to take in. Pain, regret, goodbye. In the short time he was there he couldn’t- He just couldn’t.

He tried to say thank you, but no sound came.

As the weight of what he’d done slowly started to fill him, Lady Hecate gave him a tight lipped smile. “Do not thank me, Princeling. I have done you no favours, as you will soon learn. Now go. Already your sister searches for you.”

He nodded, and submerged himself, going to Hazel.


	3. Becoming Human

“Nico!“ Hazel swam to him, pulling him into a hug.

He embraced her tightly, for a long while. He didn’t know how she would feel about him leaving. It wasn’t anything like when Bianca left him, he was certain of that. Even at twenty years younger, Hazel was more mature than him, and she was her own person, without the desperate reliance he’d had on Bianca.

Nico had always had difficulties keeping himself afloat. Hazel had never needed the help of anyone.

She would be fine.

But even as he thought so, he held her tighter.

"What’s wrong?” Hazel moved him away from her, staring at him. “Nico?”

He smiled as well as he could manage.

Her instincts were sharper than he’d realized. She took his face in her hands. “Nico, why won’t you speak to me?”

He put his fingers to his throat tapping it. He held the vial out to her.

Her eyes widened at it. She took it from him and examined it, twisting it this way and that. “You made a deal with the witch?” She gripped the vial in her fist. “For what?”

He took her hands and pulled her up toward the shore.

“You’re going to become a human.” She looked to him. “Why?”

He took her hand, putting it to his heart.

“You’re in love? With whom?”

He looked to the shore, searching for a way to explain. When he looked back to her, he noticed her anemone crown. He took it from her and held it.

“A princess?”

He shook his head, and, with shaking hands, put the crown on his own head.

“Oh. Oh…” She covered her mouth. “The prince? Nico, this is so risky. He’s a man. You don’t know if he’ll love you, if he can love you.”

He knew that, thought about it over and over on the way to find her. But he had to try. He had to.

“Nico.” Hazel took his hands, squeezing them, hers shaking. “You’ve already made up your mind, haven’t you?”

He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

She held him tightly, her entire body quivering, and she took a deep breath. “This isn’t goodbye. It’s not. We will meet again.”

He squeezed her, then pulled away to kiss her forehead.

She grit her teeth and closed her eyes tight, turning her head. “We will see each other again.”

And she was gone.

For a moment he couldn’t breathe. His chest was tight, and he dug his nails into it.

He looked to the sky. The sun was rising. He needed to do this.

So he went to the shore and examined the vial, fighting his second thoughts. He’d already done what he needed to. He made his goodbyes with Hazel, the only person who would miss him. He’d payed with his voice. Now, all ne needed to do was drink.

So, with a surge of motion where he refused to allow himself to think, he did so.

For a moment he was only cold, as if ice were slowly dripping down his body.

Then the pain started.

It was indescribable. Sharp, hot. It was just as the witch had described, like his fin was being torn in half

He opened his mouth to scream, but there was no sound, just gasps and breaths, and a loud deafening ringing in his ears.

After the initial rush ended, he just laid on the sand as the pain faded to an ache.

He couldn’t move. It was a curse he stayed conscious. If he’d fainted, he would not be aware of the pain.

Somewhere he heard voices past the ringing.

He tried to stand. What if it was Percy? His body was stiff as he moved, protesting their assault. He tried to stand as he’d seen the humans do.

Pain - different than before, but just as intense - shot up his legs and he collapsed. He wanted to cry out again, but again was silent.

He wondered if he would die here, unable to walk or call out for help. When the tide came in, it would pull him out to sea. Perhaps there he could swim, or perhaps his new legs were too weak for that as well.

He tried again to stand, gritting his teeth. He managed to get to his knees before he collapsed again, panting. Water had formed at his brow, and his vision blurred.

“Are you all right?”

He looked to the man who found him. Percy. He tried to smile or to speak, but could do neither.

“Here.” He removed his shirt and wrapped Nico in it, lifting him. For a moment Percy was stunned. “He’s so light. Jason.” He turned his attention to his companion. “Go tell Will to ready his office.”

“Right.” The man ran off.

Percy hoisted Nico so he had a better hold on him, and a hot pain was sent up his spine. “Let’s get you to the physician.”

Nico closed his eyes, reveling in his closeness to Percy, and thinking that humans were warm.


	4. Doctor Solace

Percy set Nico down on a bed.

“Is this him.”

“It is. I found him naked on the beach. He could barely move. I have no idea what happened to him.”

Nico opened his eyes when Percy’s warmth left him, and saw him speaking to another fair haired man.

He somehow caught his eye and the man smiled at him. "You’re awake. Good.” He knelt in front of Nico. “Can you speak.”

Nico only stared.

“All right. Now, don’t be alarmed. I’m going to touch you.”

Nico didn’t want to be touched, but he couldn’t shrink away from him. So Percy’s coat was removed from him, and he was laid on his back where the man’s hands roamed over him, moving him about, pressing fingers here and there, and everywhere their skin connected left a tingle on him.

He mumbled to himself as he examined Nico. “Interesting bone structure.” “Very pale.” “Well toned muscles.”

When he finished, he turned to Percy, who’d been watching the entire thing with an expression of worry. “He seems in relatively good health. But his legs, while strong, seem to be suffering from disuse, and he seems to have been through some physical trauma very recently.” He lowered his voice. “I would guess pirates or slave traders, but he doesn’t seem to have any recent bruising.” He stood up straight and spoke louder. “I’d like to keep him here for at least a few days, if I may.”

“Of course. Thank you, Will.” He clasped the physician’s shoulder. “You’re a good man. I’ll retrieve him some clothes and food.”

And Percy was gone.

Will covered him with a blanket. “You look like you’ve been through an ordeal.”

He was met with silence as Nico watched him, but that didn’t seem to deter him. He continued to speak, his voice chipper.

“You’re lucky it was Percy and Jason who found you. I shudder to think about what would happen if it were someone less kind, or worse off.” He shuffled through a few things, and pulled something off a shelf. “Our kingdom has many kind people, more so than most, I believe. But there are always those who would hurt you, or sell you.”

He held the jar up to Nico. “I’m going to use this on your legs. It will relax and warm the muscles. It’s only a temporary help, but it will have to do."

He moved the blanket and spread the goop over Nico’s legs. They twitched from the cold and he hissed, but then, like more magic, the pain eased.

"Good, you’re not paralyzed then. Which means you’ll have to eventually build the strength in your legs back up. Right now, I doubt you could stand.”

Nico tried to respond, and Will watched him, grinning awkwardly. Nothing came out, so he just sighed.

“Well, for now, I want you to sleep. I’ll wake you when Percy returns with your food.”

He didn’t want to sleep, but he was so tired. And Will did say he would wake him up to see Percy.

“It’s okay.” Will pulled his blanket up to his shoulders. “It’s safe.”

His eyes started to go fuzzy.

“Sleep.” He put a hand on Nico’s head, making him feel warm.

He did.


	5. Analysis

He woke to a warmth and a fuzzy tingle on his arm, and a gentle voice.

He looked at Will and tried to sit up, but a boiling heat shot up his spine and chest, into his shoulders. He nearly fell out of the bed when Percy caught him.

Along with where Percy touched him, his face felt pleasantly warm.

“Careful.” He helped Nico to sit up as Will propped a pillow up behind him.

He nodded, ignoring the pain in his legs.

Will pulled a chair up beside him and started fiddling with his face, telling him to look this way and that, even examining the inside of his mouth.

“You don’t have a concussion. That’s good. And aside from your lack of sun and how thin you are, you seem perfectly healthy.”

As Will stood, he handed Nico a bowl with liquid and lumps in it. “Eat that, and after I want to take another look at your legs.”

He’d decided that Nico’s legs had more muscle than would be expected just looking at him, but he still couldn’t walk, even though there were no breaks or sprains, and they had grown in normally.

“So, since the problem isn’t that you don’t have the strength to walk, we just need to push through it.”

Percy nodded, his expression serious as he watched Nico. “I should stop by to check on him.”

Will rolled his eyes. “You and your heroic tendencies.”

“What are you talking about? I am a hero.” He grinned, and, though it wasn’t directed at Nico, his face still grew hot.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t you have some duties to attend to?” Will pushed him lightly toward the door a few times. “Shoo.”

“What? You don’t want to look at my face any longer?”

Will laughed as he leant on the door. “Not that it’s not beautiful or anything, but I have work to do.”

Percy put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Really, though. Thanks.”

“I’m a physician. It’s my duty, no matter who it is, or who brings him in.” He pat Percy’s hand. “But, since it was you, I hope you don’t mind if I charge you full price.”

Percy grinned. “You’re cruel, Solace.”

“I’m running a business. Now, off with you.”

Percy gave Nico a wave, and turned on his heel, walking off.

“Well.” Will shut the door and turned back to Nico. “I have a few questions for you.”

Nico’s heart jumped hard. He had no idea how to answer any questions, especially since there were already so many words he didn’t understand.

“First, can you tell me your name?”

Nico opened his mouth, then shook his head, no idea how he would even sign it.

“You can’t?” Will took the seat beside him again. “Or you won’t?”

He touched his throat, like he had with Hazel.

Will’s lips parted. “I see. Can you write it down for me?” He grabbed two items Nico had never seen, so he just stared at them. “You can’t write?”

Nico shook his head.

“Can you read?”

He shook his head again.

“I see.” he set the items aside. “So I suppose you can’t tell me where you’re from, then?”

Nico looked to his lap. Perhaps he could, but what would happen then? Would they believe him? Would they scorn him if they did? Treat him like a freak?

What would Percy think?

“No. I suppose not.” Will leant back in the chair. “Well, eat up then, because we’re going to start your training to learn to walk again after you finish.”

Nico looked to the bowl. He had no idea what was in it, or if he could even eat it. But he tried anyway, and found he rather liked human food.


	6. Sally

Percy came nearly every morning to check on Nico, and on his progress, and Nico found himself looking forward to it from the time he woke up. Though his chest hurt every time he left.

Every few days he and Will would speak to each other in hushed tones, and Nico knew they were talking about it.

Percy’s friend - Jason - would stare at him. He was suspicious of this boy who couldn’t do anything a human was suppose to be able to do. So, when he was around, Nico kept his head down.

But, when it was just the three of them, Nico would let himself stare. Perhaps because he was getting to know Will, who was ever-encouraging, or because Percy encouraged him, smiling whenever the two of them locked eyes.

And he made quick work of learning to walk. After a month's time, he could move from one end of the room to the other without help or support, though his legs boiled with every step.

An older woman came in one day, after two months of Nico’s stay with Will. And she was kind. He could see that before she even spoke.

She handed Will a basket, and gave him a smile.

“Thank you, Lady Jackson.”

“Oh, Will. I’ve already told you to call me Sally.”

Will blushed (Nico had learnt the word when Will told him he did so every time Percy was in the room). “Yes, but I’m on duty.”

“You’re always on duty.” She turned to Nico. “Hello. You must be the boy Percy’s told me about.”

Will saw he was confused. “Lady Jackson - Sally-” He blushed again when she looked to him. “-Is Percy’s mother.”

Nico went to stand so he could bow (which was what humans did to other respected humans), when Sally put a hand on his shoulder.

“Please, don’t. This is a social call. I only wanted to meet you.” She brushed her skirts (what women wore instead of trousers) and sat on the chair that was permanently beside his bed now. “So my son tells me you have no name.”

“He does. Just not one from our country, or any country around here, it seems.”

Will had spent hours saying name after name, trying to find his. He even found names in books and made odd sounds to try to get close.

“I see, that won’t do.” She crossed one arm over her chest and put a crooked finger of her other hand on her chin, the way Percy did when in thought. “What letter does it start with?”

“It’s no use trying it that way. He doesn’t know our alphabet, or I’d have had him write it down for me.”

Sally hummed. “Well, give me time to think. I’ll come up with a solution.”

She looked around. “Is he staying here?”

“For the time being.” Will handed them both a plate with the food Sally brought them. “He has nowhere else to go. He can’t stay in the palace with Percy. You know how the king can be.”

“Oh yes. I know.” She seemed to find the thought amusing. “So you will just have to stay with me.” She gave Nico a smile.“

With Percy’s mother?

"Sally-”

She held up a hand. “It’s settled. You can move in tomorrow. I will have a room set up tonight.”

Will wanted to argue, Nico could tell by the way his ears turned red. He’d seen the way his physician could grow stubborn multiple times when Nico refused to take his orders. But he adhered to Sally’s decision.

Nico was almost disappointed. But that was foolish. This space was tiny, and every time Will had a new patient, Nico had to go outside.

And he found he was looking forward to seeing the home Percy grew up in.

“It’s settled then. I will be by tomorrow evening to fetch you and your things.” She stood handing her still full plate to Will. “Good evening William.”

Despite how obviously displeased he was by the current course of events, he still allowed her to kiss his cheek.


	7. Moving

Will had been in a poor mood since Sally’s decoration the day before. He seemed to prefer making decisions as opposed to receiving orders. Not that Nico didn’t understand. He hadn’t made a single decision for himself since he drank the contents of the magic vial.

Sally arrived in the early evening with a carriage (a way for humans to get around without walking), several servants, and Percy.

Nico hadn’t expected to see him. He’d been too busy to stop by for three days. Nico found himself having trouble breathing for a moment.

Percy hoisted Nico’s small bag onto his back. He leant down to Nico’s ear and whispered, “Watch out, my mother intends to take you shopping,” making Nico shiver, one of the few human sensations he enjoyed. Otherwise, being warm blooded was a miserable experience, particularly late at night when it got cold.

Still, he committed it all to memory so he could figure out a way to explain it to Hazel when he saw her. She would love it all.

Hazel…

He missed her so much already, more than he thought he would.

Was she doing okay on her own? He didn’t see why not. She was strong. Still, he’d like to check on her.

“Hey, don’t look so down. It’s not that bad.”

Nico shook his head at Percy.

“Are you thinking about something?”

He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“What?”

He furrowed his brow. After a moment, he put his hand on his chest, taping it. Then he pinched his fingers close together.

“A little brother?”

He shook his head and pointed to Sally.

“A little sister?”

He nodded.

“I see. Do you miss her?”

He nodded again, just once. His eyes were watering, and he had no idea what was happening.

“Don’t cry. You’ll see her again.”

Nico looked up at him, feeling a bit of relief that “cry” seemed to be normal.

“You’ll see her again. I’ll make sure of it.”

Nico smiled, his jaw and lips trembling. He had been right, Percy was a hero. Everything about him was heroic. His chest felt warm.

He put an arm around Nico’s shoulder, squeezing it.

Nico had seen him do this with both Jason and Will. He figured it must have been how human’s hugged.

“You will love my mum. Everyone loves my mum. Right Will?

He was still sulking in the doorway, but his scowl fell away when he nodded. "Yeah. Lady Jackson’s really great.”

“See?” Percy’s grin was wider than Nico had seen before. “You’re in the best hands. As long as you like cookies and cake and hugs and cocoa, you’ll be set. Come to think of it, why did I more out?”

“Political responsibilities?”

Percy snapped his fingers. “Right. Legal slavery.”

Will slapped his arm and gave him a pointed glare.

Percy blushed and swore. “Sorry.”

Nico shook his head. He knew it was wrong to let him believe he’d had a run in with slave traders, but he didn’t want to have to figure out another explanation for his legs and voice.

Sally strode over to them. “Are you ready to go?”

Nico nodded.

Sally gave Will a kiss on the cheek and went back to the carriage.

Percy waited behind for a moment, until he noticed Will giving him another pointed stare, then he gave Nico’s shoulders another squeeze and followed his mother, leaving Nico feeling cold.

Will crossed his arms and turned to face Nico square on. “I will see you in two days to check up on your health, even if I have to hunt you down.”

Nico nodded, feeling the urge to shrink away.

“Good.”

He waited for a bit, feeling that Will had something else he wanted to say. When he didn’t, Nico nodded again and followed the others to the carriage.

When he looked out the window, he locked eyes with will, and ducked away, blushing.


	8. Annabeth

Sally’s house was huge. She kept it clean and warm. A fire was going in the sitting room, even though she hadn’t been there. And much of the house was different shades of blue.

“I love this place. It always reminds me of the sea.”

Nico watched Percy toss the bag he carried on a chair, and thought about that. It wasn’t anything like the ocean he knew. He wondered what Percy saw when he looked at the water.

The next day Sally took him out shopping, and they walked until Nico’s legs hurt so bad he stumbled and had to be helped to a bench, sweating and dizzy.

That was when Sally, in a very motherly bit of furious panic, made him swear to let her know if he was ever, in any way, unwell.

He almost cried at that kindness.

Then she took him home and made him cake.

There was a knock at the door just before dinner, and a servant came in to announce a “Miss Annabeth”.

The girl was attractive, and, after she and Sally exchanged cheek kisses, she smiled at Nico.

“Annabeth is the ambassador for the Kingdom of Minerva, as well as a good friend of Percy’s.”

She and Nico shook hands, and he was having trouble keeping still. Today had been so eventful, and now he was meeting another of Percy’s friends. And this one seemed much kinder than Jason.

Perhaps they could be friends?

Sally explained to her about Nico, and about how he couldn’t speak, read, or write.

“But you can understand us?”

Nico nodded. Most of the time, anyway.

“I'll be here for the next year. I can teach you to read and write.”

He could talk to people that way? He touched his lips.

“It would make it easier. You could tell us your name.”

He nodded vigorously. Yes, yes, yes. Being silent was so frustrating. Waving around wildly and having people give him a confused, pitying expression in response was infuriating.

They could stop calling him “the boy”.

He could talk to Percy.

“All right. It’s settled then. We can start tomorrow.”

Tomorrow? He shook his head. He had to meet with Will tomorrow.

“No? Then the next day?”

He could do that. He nodded.

“Great. I’ll have you reading and writing in no time.”

He hid his smile by ducking his head and eating some bread.

Things were finally going really well for him.


	9. Check Up

Nico didn’t know what to think about the way Will smiled when he saw him. It was so bright. He could see it in his eyes.

He was used to Will being moody, and bossy, and cranky, and sometimes kind. But why was he so happy?

He examined Nico just as he had many times before, muttering to himself and pushing at him here and there.

When he finished, his fingers lingered on Nico’s legs as he gave his update, making listening very difficult.

“How do you like living with Lady Jackson?”

It took Nico a moment to figure out what Will had said to him.

He nodded, smiled, then motioned at his shirt

“It looks good on you.”

He blushed, looking down.

He wondered if Will knew Annabeth. He should ask. But how did he ask about a person? He’d barely managed to explain Hazel to Percy. But Will was better at reading him, so maybe.

He looked around at the things in the room, trying to find something he could use. Maybe- no, that would be dumb. He huffed, sitting back against the wall.

Will cocked a brow at him.

He held his hands up for a moment, his wrists floppy. Then he made circles with his index finger.

“Swirls?”

He grabbed a lock of his hair.

“Oh, curly hair? Did, um, did you want to curl yours?”

He dropped his hands, his eyes wide with frustration. How was he suppose to-

He jumped up, reaching toward Will, who moved back. He grabbed a lock of the hair that sat in front of his eyes that he was always complaining about.

“What?”

He pointed to it.

Will crossed his eyes to look at it. “You want blonde, curly hair?”

Nico threw his hands up and looked around the room. He saw a woman on the cover of a book and jabbed his finger on it.

“A woman with blonde, curly- oh. You met Annabeth.”

He heaved a sigh and smiled. Finally.

“Did you like her?”

He thought for a moment, then nodded. She was nice. She spoke to him like he was a person, and not “the boy”. And- oh!

He pulled the book off the shelf and opened it. He motioned to himself then ran his finger over the words.

“She’s going to teach you to read?”

He nodded, then looked around and found a quill and held it out to him.

“And write?”

He nodded again.

“That’s great. It will make everything so much easier.”

So why didn’t Will look happy?

“Are you going to use it to tell Percy how you feel?”

Nico took a step back, his eyes wide, throat suddenly feeling swollen. The back of his leg hit the bed, and he fell back.

Will took the spot next to him. “It’s okay. I won’t say anything.”

Nico tried to ask how he knew, forgetting, for the first time in weeks, that he couldn’t speak.

“I see how you look at him, like he’s the sun, and you’ve always lived underground. Not that I don’t see the appeal.” He leant back on his hands.

Nico watched him, waiting for him to continue. He had that look like he was going to, but he just leant his head back to look at the ceiling.

“You used to be able to speak.” He met Nico’s eyes. “You sometimes mouth words when no one’s looking.” He twisted his hands at the wrists, so his pinkie touched Nico’s. feeling warm. “When you learn to write, you should tell me what happened.”

He looked at Nico again, and they just sat there like that, the air feeling heavy, like they were several acres deep.

He wondered if Will’s hair would glow like it seemed to in the sun.

He thought that Will might be waiting for Nico to answer, so he nodded.

“Good. I’d like to know more about you.”

Will reached over, making Nico jump, and touched his hand, moving his finger across the page. “Our words are read this way.”

When he stood to move to his desk, Nico’s hand was still warm.

He liked it, but he felt like he shouldn’t. It was too close to how he felt with Percy.


	10. Life

Nico was learning fast, according to Annabeth. By the end of the first week he could identify all the letters in the alphabet.

He’d made Sally promise not to tell anyone how late he stayed up practicing by candle light.

After the second week, when they’d been working on the different sounds the letters made, they had to put the lessons on hold. Annabeth, being in a position of responsibility, had to prepare for a series of social gatherings. There were teas, parties, and even a ball at the end.

“Some days my job makes me feel more like I’m an actress, and less like I spent eight years at a university, studying politics, government, and economics in order to organize and maintain political relations and form treaties.”

Nico understood very little of what she said, but he nodded and looked sympathetic anyway.

He was surprised when he received an invitation. He wasn’t a politician. He was a nobody, literally. He didn’t even have a name. But Percy delivered it personally, so there could be no mistake.

When he asked, Percy just clapped him on the back and grinned. "You’re my friend. I want you there.“

This was the first time he’d called Nico a friend. Until that moment he’d thought himself a burden, someone for Percy to look after.

Percy came around more after that, helping Annabeth with her research, while Nico watched occasionally having Annabeth explain something to him in great detail.

Percy seemed to find it all very interesting, so eventually the two would start talking only to each other. Nico would have left them, if it wasn’t the most interesting thing for him to do. Else wise he would have sat in his room or the drawing room, and just thought. Which was nice, but it would usually taper into wondering what Hazel was doing, or fears of Percy marrying someone else.

Every few days he would visit Will, most often for his checkups, but he would show up unannounced at least twice a week, just because he had to get away. The air in Sally’s house was suffocating sometimes.

It was easy to be with Will. Usually Nico just listened to him jabber on and on while he did various chores, like cutting bandages or cleaning up.

Will’s touches continued to fluster Nico, but they were small and easy to forget. And sometimes he would feel Will watching him, but when he turned around to see, he was always busy with something else.

Still, the spot where Nico imagined his gaze would burn, and he would close his eyes and just feel it.

It was too easy not to think about Percy in these moments, to forget his love for him and just be with Will.

But then, at night, when he was alone, the details of his contract would come to his mind, keeping him awake until both Sally and Will would pester him and fret.

Since making that deal, Nico found himself falling in love with a lot more than Percy. The idea of losing Sally, or making her sad, filled him with a pain comparable to that of his transformation. And the various little things that came with being human. The smells, the sounds, the colours, music. Gods he loved music. And watching people in the street dance. And laying out in the sun, just feeling the warmth.

He would change his thoughts any time they led him to Will.

He thought, if it came down to it, and he couldn’t be with Percy, he would be fine disappearing. But now the thought filled him with terror and invaded his dreams. He loved being human, even walking, though it still left him sore at the end of the day.

He didn’t want to die.


	11. The Ball

The day of the ball caught up with him before he realized it was even nearing, which came as a shock to him. He’d been looking forward to it only a few weeks before. Annabeth had even taught him a dance. And the preparations had got so intense that he hadn’t even bothered to try to sit with her and Percy, not that they would have noticed if he did.

So when Percy had shown up to fetch him at Will’s in a suit that turned Nico’s blood warm, he was stunned. How could he have forgotten?

The look Will gave him when he left was sympathetic, and Nico couldn’t figure out why. Annabeth was apprehensive, but were balls really that bad?

The answer, it seemed, was yes.

Nico stood in a corner, the crowd making his skin crawl, and watched Percy. No one bothered him. No one even noticed him. He was invisible, and, for the first time, it came as a relief.

Percy was uncomfortable. His shoulders were stiff, and his back straight. He kept his arms close to his sides. Yet he played the part well.

But his real tell was in his face, the same thing that fooled everyone into thinking he was relaxed. His natural expression was darker, looking almost angry, and thoughtful. Nico knew it well. He’d spent hours drinking it in, studying every curve and arch and speckle of it. He could find him just by touching the corners of his mouth.

Annabeth’s discomfort was more obvious. She was out of her element; at home with a book, explaining something, anything, to someone. Here she looked like Nico felt his first weeks on land: lost, trying desperately to find some way to fit in.

The girl she spent much of the night speaking with, a stunning creature who walked in on Jason’s arm, dressed only mildly better than her. But her natural shine distracted from that, and she was turning down dance requests all night.

Jason seemed right at home, standing with perfect posture, smiling, making small talk with everyone that approached him. It was infuriating, really, the ease he had, like he just belonged. Not once in his life had Nico even come close to that.

As the party began to die down, and the guests began to dwindle, he made his way to Nico and stood beside him, silent at first, setting Nico’s nerves on edge.

By the time he spoke, it was almost a relief.

“Annabeth tells me she’s teaching you to read.”

His nod was stiff. He looked around for an escape.

“You still can’t speak?”

He shook his head.

“I see.”

There was a pause, and Nico hoped uselessly that he was done.

“I’ll be looking forward to finding out who you really are.”

Nico’s heart beat wildly, making his body feel hot and his ears ring. He chanced a glance at Jason, and found him staring at him.

He looked away and saw Percy walking out the doors to a balcony.

This was his chance. He held a hand up to Jason to excuse himself, and went to follow.

“Just a moment.”

Jason grabbed his wrist, and he yanked it away on a panicked impulse, stumbling as his legs cramped from standing in one position for so many hours.

“Woah there.” Jason caught him, one hand on his elbow, the other holding his waist. “Careful.”

Nico pulled away fighting his grimace at the pain in his legs. Half a year on land and he was still having problems.

“Calm down there. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Be that as it may, he still made Nico uncomfortable with the way he constantly watched him, looking for something incriminating. He wanted to put as much distance between them as possible, so he left to find Percy.

When he did, he wished he hadn’t.

The sight of Percy leaning down to kiss Annabeth, who stood on her toes to meet him, both blushing down their necks, seared itself into his eyes.

He felt dizzy, like he might collapse again, his stomach twisting. It felt like the time, three weeks into his stay with Sally, when he’d got a fever and couldn’t stop thrashing, a dull pain consuming him, and sweat soaking his clothes and blankets.

His chest hurt.

He was barely aware of Jason stopping behind him.

He turned and went back inside, using his size to easily weave his way through the crowd, while Jason, calling after him, was slowed by his bulk. When the big doors closed behind him and he was alone, he ran.

Will had told him that he wasn’t ready for any extra exertion yet, but he had to. He had to get away from that image.

He knew it would happen, knew the two of them were falling in love, if they hadn’t been before Nico had shown up. Yet he felt betrayed.

His hope was entirely his own. Still, Percy could have said- Annabeth could- anyone could have said something! They could have mentioned, or hinted at it to him, woken him from this stupid dream!

He hated all of them. Percy, Annabeth, Sally, Will. Everyone who allowed his feelings to keep building.

A shock went up one of his legs and he stumbled, tumbling into the sand. He clutched at his leg, gritting his teeth. It felt like little bits of it were peeling off. Was that possible?

He curled into a ball, pushing his forehead to his knees, and cried.

His tears were soundless. He wanted to scream and wail, but had no voice to do so. So his body just continued to fill, with no way to release the pressure.


	12. Of Jason's and Hazel's

“Nico.” A cold hand touched his face. “Please wake up.”

He opened his eyes to see Hazel looking down at him, her eyes shaking.

He sat up, his hands reaching out to cup her face. His thumbs ran over her cheeks as he looked into her eyes.

It was her. He wasn’t dreaming.

He hugged her, holding her tight. He clung to her desperately, terrified she would disappear.

She held him with equal force.

When the finally let go, after an endless moment, he took her face in his hands again.

How had she known to be here?

“I heard you calling for me. I don’t know how. It just felt like you were screaming.”

Hazel was a miracle, one he’d given up to chase a stupid man he never had a chance with.

“Nico.” Her voice was high with panic. “Your eyes.” She touched his face, wiping away his tears. “What’s happening.”

He took her hands, giving them a squeeze to tell her it was okay.

She seemed to calm, but she still watched him with wide eyes. “What happened? What has you like this?”

He put his hand over his heart, gripping at his shirt until his knuckles turned white.

“Oh, Nico.”

He threw himself at her, holding her waist, sprawling himself across where her lap would be if she were human, and sobbed, his body convulsing.

Sometime after he stopped, after he’d been lying there, holding onto Hazel like a child with his mother, the waves washing over them in a steady back and forth, he heard someone say, “what is this?”

He sat up and saw Jason staring at them, eyes so wide it looked painful, lips parted in a small gape. He tensed instinctively upon seeing him, before realizing that he’d seen Hazel.

He looked to her, then stood, stumbling slightly when his legs seized up. He stood between them, legs apart, hands balled into fists, as sturdy as he could manage.

She put a hand lightly on his leg peaking around him. “Nico, who’s this?”

When he managed to draw Jason’s eye from her, he held it, for the first time.

“She’s a mermaid.” His brow wrinkled. “Are you- could you be- are you also a mermaid?”

He gave no sign to confirm or deny his question, just continued to hold his gaze.

Slowly, very, very slowly, his shoulders relaxed, and he took a few steps back. “I have no intention of touching her."

Nico continued to stare at him.

Jason sighed. "And I won’t tell anyone about her, or you, either.”

Nico lowered his fists slowly to his sides, looking away only after he managed to unclench them. Then he knelt down and lifted Hazel into his arms, his upper body barely noticing her weight, but having to spread his legs out and bend his knees to brace himself.

He walked her to the water, wading into his hips before releasing her.

“Nico.” She put a hand on his cheek. “Come see me again.”

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

Then she was gone, and the spot in his chest that her presence filled was hallowed and cold again.

He stood there, watching the water in front of him while his lower body went numb.

He missed the water. He wanted to submerge himself and breathe it in. Only the smallest bit of rationality kept him from doing so. He couldn’t breathe the water anymore. It was another thing he'd given up for these accursed legs.

He jumped when Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s get you home. Lady Jackson’s worried herself sick over you.”

Nico felt a wave of guilt at upsetting her. He didn’t really hate her, or anyone, as he'd thought the night before. He couldn’t.

He followed Jason, but his legs gave way and he stumbled into the sand.

Jason helped him to his feet and half carried him along. And, while Nico wanted to protest and pull away, he didn’t have the strength. His chest felt as numb as his legs.

“Is ‘Nico’ your name?”

He nodded.

“And are you a mermaid, too? Is that your big secret?”

Again, he nodded.

Jason whistled. “I don’t suppose you want anyone knowing.”

He shook his head.

“You know, I don’t think the others would have a problem if they knew. They’d be shocked, of course, but it’s better than you being a spy.” He looked up toward the sky. “Percy might even think it’s cool.”

His stomach felt cold. He shook his head again, and Jason heaved a sigh that moved his entire torso.

“Fine. I won’t tell them. But I still think you should.”

No. He didn’t think he would. He didn’t want to spent the rest of his limited life as a sideshow freak. He wanted to try to enjoy it, even if he couldn’t.


	13. Mother

When they entered Sally’s house, she rushed over to him, her face red with panic, and slapped him.

His head turned to the side. He felt like jellyfish had stung his face. He touched his cheek, staring wide eyed at her.

“Where have you been?”

He flinched at the volume of her voice.

“You didn’t come home last night. The last time anyone saw you, you were rushing from the ballroom. Percy, Annabeth, and Will are all looking for you. Do you have any idea how worried we’ve all been?”

She pulled him into a hug. “Thank the gods you’re okay.”

He didn’t understand what was happening.

She pulled back. “You’ve been crying? What happened?”

He struggled to find a way to explain, but gave up. He didn’t have the energy.

“Well, you need to apologize to everyone for causing them so much trouble.”

He began to go numb again at the thought of facing Percy so soon, or Annabeth for that matter.

“Lady Jackson, if I may.”

“Yes, Jason?”

“Maybe he should wait until tomorrow to apologise. Right now he can barely stand with help.”

She looked to Nico and ran a hand over his hair, smoothing it down, stopping at his neck, and resting her hand there. She gave him a small smile, her lip quivering. “Yes, all right. Tomorrow. Will you help him to his room?”

“Of course.” Jason hoisted Nico up, his hand securely at his waist, and Nico wondered where all his hostility had gone.

“Tomorrow I’m having William give you a check up. You don’t look well.”

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor directly in front of his feet.

She kissed him on the forehead. “I’m sorry for slapping you, but you had me worried sick. You can’t just stay out all night like that. You could have been hurt or dead for all anyone knew.”

He nodded, tearing up again.

“Go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day.”


	14. Rules

Nico slept straight through to the next morning. Apparently crying made you tired.

He woke to Sally kissing his forehead, and the smell of breakfast food.

Slowly he sat up, his entire body, mostly his legs, were sore. And his eyes boiled. He looked to Sally, rubbing at them, and gave a weak smile. He hung his head at her, hoping it would get his apology across.

“You’re forgiven, but we need to talk.” She placed the tray on his lap, and sat beside him. “You understand why I was upset, right?”

He nodded.

“Eat. You haven’t had anything for two days, and you already eat like a bird.”

Nico wasn’t sure what sort of birds she’d been watching. He’d seen some scoop up four or five fish at once. But he did as he was told, and found his mouth watering as soon as he took his first bite.

“I was terrified when you disappeared. No one knew where you went. You could have been assaulted, or kidnapped, or worse.” She turned to face him, putting her arm on the other side of his legs. “You need to make sure someone knows where you are.”

Nico’s jaw set. He hated that he had to be watched over and protected here. He hated that he was helpless.

“Hey.” Sally put a hand on his cheek and made him look at her. “I’m not saying that you can never be alone, or go anywhere, just to tell someone when you are. Preferably me, but if not, then Percy, or Will, or Annabeth, or Jason. Just so I know you’re safe. No more running off, okay?”

He didn’t want to agree, to admit that any of this was necessary. But it was a reasonable request, born from a heart that was way too big for Sally’s own good. He nodded.

“Good.” She kissed his forehead again and stood. “Now eat up. You have a lot of apologizing to do today. And Will wants to make sure the extra exertion didn’t hurt your legs.” She turned back to him in his doorway. “He stopped by yesterday, having a fit that I wouldn’t let him up.”

Nico felt like a school of fish had made their way into his stomach. He nodded, and Sally gave him a smile.

“I expect you down in an hour. No dilly-dallying.”

She was gone, and suddenly Nico didn’t feel very hungry anymore.


	15. Liking Girls

Nico was finishing buttoning his top when he heard Percy’s voice downstairs.

He froze, his hands shaking too violently to work and he heard a waterfall in his ears.

He’d been hoping to see Percy last, that seeing Will, or even Annabeth first would help him sort through some of his feelings. But the gods were cruel.

He’d already wasted all of his time, and Sally would be calling him down soon. So he put his socks and boots on as best he could, and made his way down to the drawing room.

Percy stood in the centre, speaking with Sally, when he entered. And the relief Nico saw in his eyes tore him apart, because it wasn’t even close to the feeling he’d wanted to see.

What had he expected? Regret for kissing Annabeth? The realization that it was Nico he loved? Some sort of desire or want for him?

There wasn’t any of that. He saw that his friend was okay, and that was it.

There had never been any hope for Nico. Percy could never have loved him, because he wasn’t Annabeth.

That fact hurt most of all.

He closed his eyes tight to stop the tears and hung his head, begging that Percy accepted this. He couldn’t think of another way to apologize, and he wanted this to finish before he started crying.

But he heard Percy stride over to him, and jumped back when his hand touched his shoulder.

“It’s okay, I understand.”

Nico looked up, eyes wide, tears stopped.

“You like Annabeth, and I’m taking her away.”

No. No, that wasn’t right at all.

But would it be so bad if everyone thought that. It was obviously how he was suppose to feel. Liking girls…

So he just nodded, the new lie making his stomach ache, and hung his head in another apology.

Percy hugged him. In that one-armed hug he did, and Nico wanted to pull away, his touch suddenly unpleasant. “It’s okay. I’m not upset. I am sorry for upsetting you.”

Upsetting. That was an understatement.

He shook his head.

Percy took a deep breath. “We have to go see Annabeth now, as hard as that may be. I’ll take you.”

Nico tried to shoot a pleading look to Sally, but she’d already left.


	16. I Loved Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as much as I have done. I'll continue as soon as I have some time to relax and work on other stuff.

As it turned out, talking to Annabeth was easy. She forgave Nico immediately, and he saw in her expression that she also thought he liked her.

She made sure, before he left, that they were still going to have their reading lessons. They were. He still wanted to learn, and he realized he couldn’t hate her, no matter how much he wanted to. And he wanted to.

He found himself terrified to face Will, perhaps as much as Percy. He stood outside his door, unable to go in without a time limit forcing him. He’d seen Will’s anger, and he didn’t want it directed at him.

The door opened from inside, and Nico had to jump to avoid getting plowed over by two people.

“Oh, hello.”

He nodded at the girl who’d spoke to him, still wide eyed with shock.

“Lou? What’s wrong? Do I have a patient?” Will peeked over her shoulder and saw Nico. “You!”

The girl took the other boys hand with a squeak, and they rushed off.

Nico’s nerves hit him full blast again; shaking hands, pounding heart, loss of breath. Will was very angry with him, and he didn’t know if he could handle it right now.

“What are you doing? Get in here.” He grabbed Nico’s wrist and yanked him inside. He directed him to the bed, and practically pushed him into it. “Take off your boots. I need to check your legs for problems.”

Will had already turned away to wash his hands.

Nico tried to unlace his boots, but his hands shook, making it difficult. It made him frustrated, which made it more difficult, which made him tear up again.

Will knelt in front of him, removing his boots with ease. He sat next to him and pulled him into a hug, a real hug, and Nico broke.

He gripped at Will’s shirt, sobbing and convulsing into his chest.

“Hey, what happened?”

Nico pulled away enough to grip at his shirt over his heart, pulling on it so the collar hurt the back of his neck.

“Oh.” Will put his hand over Nico’s, and he dropped the cloth. He took his hand, holding it, pulling it to his chest, and pulled Nico back into a hug, holding him tight, kissing the top of his head.

In Nico’s fit, Will kissed him several more times; on the cheek, the forehead, the eye, the hand. And every time he did Nico calmed down, until he stopped, laying down with his head in Will’s lap while he played with his hair.

When Will tried to move, Nico grabbed his hand, looking up at him with puffy red eyes as wide as they would go.

“I’m just moving to a more comfortable position.” He shifted so his back was against a wall, and Nico crawled after him, laying back down on his lap, falling asleep.


	17. Stay With Me

Will was gone when Nico woke up. He looked around for him, his sight blurry. His head felt like it was full of kelp. When he got to his feet they shook and he fell.

He had a thought that maybe it was months earlier than he’d thought, that he’d been dreaming everything, that Percy wasn’t in love with Annabeth. But he knew that wasn’t true.

His time was coming to an end.

He didn’t want to die.

The door opened, and Will came to his side, helping him up. “You shouldn’t try to walk after a cry like that.” He sat on the bed beside Nico, his arm around him. “Are you okay?”

Nico thought about lying for a moment before shaking his head. How could he be okay?

“You will be.” Will kissed his temple. “This hurt will pass. You’ll move on. You’ll fall in love with someone new.”

Nico closed his eyes tight, holding back the new spring of tears.

“Hey.” Will curled a finger under Nico’s chin, tilting his face to look at him. “You will get through this. I promise.”

It made him laugh, the absurdness of it all. How Will could reassure him with such ease, knowing nothing of his predicament. It was funny in the most sickening way.

He dropped his head onto Will’s chest, breathing heavy.

He looked around for his pad and pen, ad Will retrieved it for him.

_Thank you._

Will smiled at him. He took Nico’s hand and squeezed it. “I will always be here for you.”

Nico’s heart skipped. He looked down.

_I should get home. Sally will be worried._

Will bit his lip. “Of course. I’ll help you.”

He nearly carried Nico’s entire weight, his arm around Nico’s waist so Nico barely walked on his tiptoes, and it took forever to reach Sally’s house.

Will stood at the door, staring at it, still holding onto Nico. He took several breaths, and Nico watched him.

Suddenly Will laughed. “I forgot you’re checkup in the commotion.”

Nico tilted his head to the side.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’re fine. I can be gone in five minutes.”

Nico gripped onto Will tightly in a desperate instinct. No. Will had to stay. He had to. Nico stared up at him, his eyes wide.

Will smiled at him, his own frantic expression faltering. “I can stay, if you want me to.”

Nico nodded. He gripped Will tighter.

“Okay. Let’s get you to a chair.” He led the way inside, nearly lifting Nico off the ground.


	18. Promise

With Percy and Annabeth’s wedding only a few days away, Nico wanted to say goodbye to Hazel.

She met with him only a few minutes after he put his feet in the water. “Nico?”

He smiled at her.

She pulled back. “What’s wrong?”

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Slowly, with trembling hands, he mimed putting a crown on his head.

“The prince?”

He nodded. He touched his ring finger.

Hazel gasped, covering her mouth. “Nico, I’m sorry.”

His throat burned. He swallowed it away, a sound of protest escaping.

“What are you going to do?”

He shook his head.

“Can you come back?”

She sounded so hopeful, so hesitant, that he broke. His legs shook so much that he could barely manage to stand.He put both hands to his neck.

She was silent, staring at him with fish eyes. “Nico, no.”

His legs turned to seaweed, and he fell to his knees with a splash. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

“No.” She took his hands and gripped them tightly. “I won’t let this be the end. I’ll figure something out. I promise.” She stared into his eyes.

She smiled. He didn’t think it was possible, but if anyone could do it, Hazel could.

“Meet me here in two nights. I’ll have something figured out by then.”

He nodded and embraced her. He would come back, even if it was just to see her one last time.

“I have to go.” She held him tighter. “Remember, two nights.”

He nodded into her neck.

Then she was gone, taking part of him with her.

He sat on the beach, the water rising over his lap. It was so cold.

Will sat down beside him as the sun was setting.

When had he begun to notice him without ever having to look at him? Over the past several months, his presence had become so normal that being without him was unusual. Maybe in that time? Or maybe it was the warmth that he always had with him.

“I thought you’d be here.”

Nico raised a brow.

“You always come here when you’re upset.”

He looked to Will.

“Of course I noticed. The closer the wedding gets, the more you look like you’re going to die.

Tat almost made Nico laugh.

Will put Nico’s head on his shoulder, running his fingers through his hair.

In three days, he wouldn’t have this anymore. He wouldn’t have his warmth, his touch. He wouldn’t have this beautiful man that could always make him feel better no matter how bad things got.

He wouldn’t have Will.

That tore his chest apart. He turned into Will and sobbed, clinging to him. And Will just held him back, whispering comforting words to him.

“I know this feels like the end; believe me, I’ve been there. But it gets easier. Every day Will be easier than the last, until the pain just feels like a memory.”

Laughter broke through his tears. He started giggling soundlessly.

Will pulled back, staring at him with a look that was both confused and happy. “What is it?”

Nico wiped at an eye, and Will dried the other far more gently than Nico could ever manage.

He shook his head, smiling. He would have to explain eventually, but he didn’t want to ruin this thing right now.

He put his forehead to Will’s chest, taking a deep breath. Will’s arms encircled him, and he closed his eyes to the comfort.


	19. Realisation

Nico was used to waking up with headaches, and with Will downstairs, waiting to spend the day distracting him.

At first he’d only gone along with it because being around Percy hurt too much, and Sally hated him locking himself away for days at a time. And, as much as he wanted to disregard it as just good intentions, she was right, and he didn’t want to spend his final days worry her.

So six days a week he helped Will with his work.

Except, with only two days before Percy’s wedding, he didn’t want to roll bandages, or sterilise tools. Anything else would have been better.

Will noticed the way he fidgeted and stared out the window, and decided to call it a day, closing the infirmary to move non-emergencies, leaving a note as to where to find him.

He dragged Nico to a restaurant for dinner; a pretty nice place, where he seemed to know the staff. Though Nico was pretty sure Will knew everyone.

Why here?

“You need food. You barely ate anything yesterday.”

Nico tapped his pen on his pad. Wouldn’t something cheaper be better?

Will seemed to glow with the sun making his blond hair look more like spun gold. “I wanted to treat you to something nice. You’ve earned it.” He leaned forward, closer to Nico. “You’ve been helping me without ever complaining. And it hasn’t always been easy work. So this is like a thank you.”

You could have just said ‘thank you’.

“But then I wouldn’t have been able to take you out to lunch.

Nico’s neck turned red.

He was pretty sure Will had noticed how often he’d been blushing lately. Will noticed everything.

He pulled at his collar, trying to hide it. Then I want to say thank you, too.

“For what?”

He wrote slowly, thinking through his words, scribbling a few out. He grabbed a handful of his bangs.

For spending time with me. For distracting me. I know it had to have been hard to put up with me every day. But it made me feel better.

Will took his hand, making him jump. “I like being around you.” He ran his thumb over Nico’s knuckles. “And I’m going to be here after Percy gets married, and while you move on. I’m going to be here for all of it. I promise.”

Nico stared at their hands as tears bubbled up. He bit the inside of his cheek to fight them off, and to fight off the realisation that had been nagging at him since he first calmed down after Percy’s engagement.  Because it was crueler than anything that had happened to him  since Bianca died.

But it wouldn’t stay submerged forever. He was in love with Will. And he was going to die in two days.

Will moved to sit beside him and hold him as he sobbed, as he always did, without a moment of hesitation. But this time it only made him feel worse.

Still Nico clung to the warmth of him, deciding it would be the last time.


	20. Hazel's Answer

Nico penned two letters that night, one to Will, and one to Sally, careful to make his writing as legible as he was able. He had to stop several times because his hands were shaking too much, or he’d started to cry.

He started each letter by telling them both how much he loved them, and how much their love helped him. Then he told them the whole story, from falling in love with Percy to becoming human, losing his voice, and the conditions of the spell. Words just flowed out, his mind going so fast his hand couldn’t keep up.

Then he asked them, selfishly, not to be too sad. His time on land, with them, were the best of his life. His only regrets were leaving them and Hazel.

He only left out the part about Jason knowing. That was his information to share if he chose to.

Then he hid them where he knew they wouldn’t find them until after the wedding.

* * *

Apparently human men held something called a stag party the day before a wedding, and Percy wanted Nico there.

He would rather have spent the day with Will.

It occurred to him with that thought, that, either through falling in love with Will, or spending months watching Percy be in love with Annabeth, Nico was falling out of love with him. And he wasn’t sure if he was devastated or relieved. 

They spent the afternoon at the inn, eating and chatting.

Nico left early, promising to meet them at the docs in a few hours.

Jason made to follow him. “Do you want me to come?”

No. I’m meeting with my sister.

He still wanted to follow. Jason had been sticking to him all night, and Nico wasn’t sure yet if it was frustrating, or comforting. He didn’t imagine there was anything that could comfort him just then, aside from Will’s embrace and soft words. But Nico needed to see Hazel alone.

Nico couldn’t help growing hopeful. Maybe Hazel had found a way to save him, and let him be with Will.

But it was impossible. Even if there was a way, two days wasn’t enough time. This was only to say goodbye for the third and final time.

He went to the spot where they met, and the next moment she was there. He smiled, but it was a hopeless one.

“Nico.” Hazel held her hand out to him, and he took it. “I’ve done it.”

He didn’t follow her for a moment. The idea that she’d actually found a solution to his life ending spell was so absurd he couldn’t even think it.

She held a knife out to him. It was stark white, and the blade looked like fish bones. “This will save your life.”

He stared at her, not moving to touch it. It gave him the most horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he’d gone into the deep, the pressure of the ocean crushing him.

Slowly he shook his head. He didn’t know why he, he just couldn’t.

“Nico, please.” There was an odd lilt to Hazel’s voice. “I need you to take it.”

He looked her in the eyes, giving up on trying to mime his words. He just mouthed, “Why?”

She took his hand, put the knife into his palm, and closed his fingers around it. “I can’t lose you again.”

His chest squeezed. He took a deep, shuddering breath. In a desperate attempt to change the subject, he tapped the hollow of his throat and mouthed, “What’s wrong with your voice?”

Her lip quivered. “I traded my hearing to the witch for this knife.”

He took a sharp breath.

“It’s fine.” SHe touched his face. “It was worth it. If it means keeping you, I can live without it. Besides, I don’t talk to anyone other than you, anyway.”

He looked to the knife and gripped it tightly. “How do I use it?”

She chewed on her lip. “You have to use it to kill the prince.”

Nico pushed himself to his feet, staggering back. He dropped it, gaping at her. He shook his head.

“Nico, you have to.” Hazel tried to move closer to him, but she stumbled. “It’s the only way to separate your life from his.” She glared at him, her negative emotions all turning to anger. “A life for a life is the only way.”

He shook his head violently, his wet hair whipping him in the face. “I made my decision.”

“So you’re going to just give everything and everyone up? You’re going to leave behind all the people who love you?”

Nico imagined Hazel crying. It was so odd that he’d never considered such a thing before. It just wasn’t her. But he knew that, if she were human, she would be sobbing, screaming, wailing with the loss of him.

So he took the knife.

She stared at him, a long, quick breath heaving out. “Thank you.”

He nodded ad kissed her forehead. “Now go. The others will be here soon.”

She embraced him, holding him tightly. “Thank you. I love you.”

He couldn’t hold her back, the weight of his betrayal like stones time to his hands.

She left, promising to return in two days.

He nodded, watching her leave. He looked once more at the knife in his hand. Unable to stand the sight of it, he slipped it into his sash, trying desperately to ignore the way it dragged his entire body down.


	21. Conflict

“Nico.”

He jumped at Will’s voice, spinning around to face him.

Will stormed up to him, his feet kicking up sand behind him. Nico’s letter was crumpled up in his hand. “What is this?” He held it up once he was close enough to reach out and grab Nico. “ ‘ _Dear Will, I love you. It’s so much easier to say that then I thought it would be._ ’ “ He flipped the paper over, skipping ahead. “ ‘ _I’m going to die soon._ ’ “ His hands were shaking. “ ‘ _The truth is, I was never captured by slavers. I’m a mermaid. I feel in love with Percy, and Traded my voice to a witch to become human._ ’ “ He flipped to another piece of paper, skimming it. “ ‘ _When Percy marries Annabeth, I will turn to sea foam._ ’ What is this?”

Nico took a step back, his heart pounding. He pulled out his pen and pad and wrote as clearly as he could with trembling hands.

“ ‘ _You weren’t supposed to see that until tomorrow._ ’ When you would be dead? What is wrong with you?”

Nico flinched.

“This is it? This letter is all I get after more than a year?” He waved it in the air. “Not even a goodbye? Are you a coward?”

Yes, he was. Even now he wanted to run from this conflict. He didn’t want to see the hurt in Will’s face, couldn’t take it.

“You think it’s okay to- to break someone’s heart like this?” Tears flooded out like a storm, Will’s eyes bloodshot, his face red. “Do you think I would be okay again if this was all I got, and if I never saw you again? ‘I love you, but I’m dead’? Screw you!”

Nico didn’t want to hear that. He’d convinced himself he was wrong about how Will felt. He’d wanted to pretend that this love was also unrequited, so dying didn’t hurt as much. He wanted to tell Will that he would find someone else, but he knew those words wouldn’t help. So instead he said nothing.

“And what? This is it? There’s nothing we can do?”

The knife was suddenly boiling at his hip. He moved his hand to it instinctively.

Will’s eyes followed the movement. “What is that?”

After a moment Nico decided that it couldn’t hurt to show him. It wouldn’t change anything. He pulled it out.

Will took a few steps back, looking at it with an uneasy expression. “What is that thing?”

Nico put it back, needing to hands to write.  _ It’s from the witch. _

Will’s eyebrows knit together. He was trying to piece things together, but Nico doubted he’d even grasped the mermaid thing.

_ If I kill Percy, I will live. _

“Kill Percy? Nico, you can’t be serious.”

_ I’m not going to do it. I never was. I only took it because my sister begged me to. _

Will looked relieved for a moment before the final pieces came crashing down. “Then that’s it? That’s your only hope of living?”

Nico nodded.

“Then you’re really going to die?”

He nodded again, slowly. For some reason it was easier hearing it from Will’s mouth, sharing this inevitability with someone, even as the wetness in his voice was like the knife piercing his own knife.

“That’s not fair. We only just got you. I don’t know anything about you. How old are you? What’s your sisters name? What did you do for fun before you became human?”

Nico answered all his questions, but those weren’t the things either wanted to say.

As the world grew black, too dark to see each others faces, let alone read or write, they sat, watching the water move. Will put his arm around Nico’s shoulder, and they were silent.

They caught sight of Percy’s ship, and Will sat up. “Weren’t you supposed to be on that?”

Nico nodded.

There was a moment where Nico swore he could hear Will’s heartbeat over the waves.

“Do you want to find a boat and go meet them?”

He shook his head. He wanted to spend his last night with Will.

Will swallowed, and it was loud and crackly. “Can I kiss you? Just once?”

They both knew it would make things so much harder than they needed to be, but Nico didn’t have the strength to deny Will anything, and he’d wanted to for so long, even as he still dreamed of Percy.

Will took Nico’s hand in his, lacing their fingers. His palm was sweaty. Slowly he touched his lips to Nico’s, hesitantly, barely a brush.

Nico was the one to move closer, scooting toward Will in the sand, stretching to meet him. He felt Will’s lip tremble against his. He wanted to kiss away all of his pain, wash it away.

He wished he’d never made that deal. If he’d never met Will, Nico wouldn’t be hurting him now.

Will pulled away. “We should get home. The tide is rising.”

Nico nodded, licking, and biting his bottom lip, though he didn’t want to leave. Once their feet touched grass or stone, the spell would break, and tomorrow would come.

Will led him away, the outline of him barely visible in the starless night, but so small, so frail. All Nico’s fault.


	22. Next to You

Nico watched the way Will’s hair shined as it was bathed in the morning sun. It was like new spun gold.

He hadn’t slept, couldn’t. He’d just spent the night studying Will’s face, and neck, and every feature. He was perfect in a way that was so flawed. His right eye was sharper than his left, his face pinkened unevenly, he had a small gap in his teeth. Nico touched his lips, and they were so soft, and a little bit chapped.

When Will opened his eyes, squinting at the light, making his nose wrinkle, he had an unfocused look that made Nico think he was seeing everything, like an oracle. Then they settled on Nico and he smiled. “Morning.”

Nico wanted to lean forward and kiss him again, but he didn’t. Last night had been so painful, and he didn’t want to recreate that feeling now. They had all day for that.

They soaked up the morning sun in silence, just focusing on each others warmth and how they moved.

Nico could see the weight of things harden Will’s face. He reached forward to try to smooth out the wrinkles in his brow, but he felt like the touch was boiling water.

There was a knock at the door and they both watched the other, waiting. Would the person leave, or would one of them get up?

They knocked again, and Nico pushed himself out of Will’s bed, the shirt that he’d borrowed twisting around his body, a sign that he should have stayed.

Jason stood outside the door, already dressed for the wedding, except his shoes, probably still at the palace, shining. “I thought you’d be here. We have to get ready.”

Nico looked back to Will, who sat on his bed, watching them. He didn’t want to leave, but he had to. He had one last thing to do.

So he nodded, and got dressed.

As he stood in front of Will, he gripped the knife, wrapped in a cloth. Making sure Will was watching him, he put in on the desk.

_I want you to have this. Destroy it for me, once I’m gone._

Will said nothing; his eyes were red.

_And promise me one thing. It’s all I ask of you._

_Fall in love again._

It wasn’t what Will had wanted to hear, but Nico had needed to say it. He wanted Will to be happy. And he didn’t want him to miss Nico forever. Forever was too long to feel broken.

Will almost kissed him, Nico could see it in the way his eyes moved to his lips. And Nico desperately wanted Will to kiss him. But he didn’t, and neither did Nico.

Instead, Nico left with Jason, and didn’t look back.


	23. Percy

Ten minutes before Percy had to be in the chapel for the ceremony, Nico went to see him, asking to speak with him alone.

He directed Percy to a chair and took a breath. He didn’t need to write anything, he’d done that two days ago. Showing him the words were the hard part.

Slowly, with trembling hands, he held out the first piece of paper.

_ When I first came here, I loved you. _

Percy read the words slowly, then again. His face gave away nothing but shock.

_ You are kind, and brave, and you make me happy. You light up every room you walk in, and I was drawn to you. _

He waited until Percy nodded to switch papers, fully aware of the time passing between each page.

_ But don’t worry about me. I still love you, but I’m no longer in love with you. Now I only want you to be happy. And I like Annabeth. _

As soon as Percy finished reading the last page, he stood and embraced Nico. “Thank you. You’ve given me a great gift.” He held Nico by the shoulders, smiling at him. “I hope you find every happiness, my friend.”

Nico’s eyes watered, but Percy no longer held the power to make him cry. Instead Nico gave him his best smile, and pushed him out the door.

Percy nodded and went to join the rest of the wedding party.


	24. Death

Nico watched as the sky turned to a flaming red. Though he had no reason to believe so, he knew he would die with the setting sun. He'd always known so.

Will found him, just as Nico had expected him to.

"You don't want to watch the wedding?"

He shook his head.

"Neither did I." Will came to stand beside him, placing his hand over Nico's on the banister. "Is this it? You're watching that sun like it's an hourglass."

Nico pulled out his notebook. _I'm scared._

Will looked like he would break at that confession, but he bit his cheek and looked steadily into Nico's eyes. "I'll be here for every moment."

His writing was barely legible with his hands trembling so violently. _Can I kiss you one last time?_

It was so selfish. Will would have to live on after this kiss, but Nico couldn't help himself. He was desperate for one last intimate moment with Will, wanting it to be the last thing he ever did.

Will complied, oh did he comply. He gave Nico a lifetime of love in that one kiss, so Nico could only hold desperately to him, lost in it. He could feel his heartbeat in his palms, Wills pulse in his rack racing. The hand on the small of Nico's back was sweaty.

As the kiss grew sweeter, Will began to breath. One kiss turned into many. Will's firm, desperate hand softened, wrapping slowly around him. Their bodies melted together, and Nico felt so warm.

Nico came to himself as the last bit of sunlight faced. He pulled from Will, turning to almost pitch black sky. A paniced breath pushed it's way out and he clung to Will, to live. He didn't want to go.

For a moment Nico wondered if death felt like nothing. No pain, no warmth, no different from life. Then he realised that it was nothing. He hadn't died.

He pulled back, looking up at Will, who's expression mirrored his. Why hadn't he died.

"Perhaps you got the timing wrong?"

No, he was sure he was right. He touched his ring finger.

"I'm positive they're married."

Then why?

He had to ask the witch. He had to know.

He broke from Will and ran to her.


	25. Answers

Nico couldn’t say how he knew where Hecate was. It was the same feeling that told him when he was supposed to die.

She was watching in when he ran in, just as she had the last time. “Good evening, little princeling.”

“Nico, please wait.” Will ran in after him, out of breath, stumbling over a rock. “What are you doing? Oh.” He tried to straighten up at the sight of Hecate, but he still had a bit of a hunch as he tried to get enough air.

Nico’s mouth watered and tasted of iron. He stepped closer to Will, feeling protective in front of Hecate.

“Good evening, William. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Will stepped closer to Nico, so he could feel the frightened heat wafting off him. “You know me?”

“Of you. I’ve known of you since the young princeling came here looking for legs.”

“Princeling? Nico.” Will looked down at him. “You’re a prince?” He saw the cold respect he directed at Percy.

Nico didn’t answer, didn’t want Will to look at him any different than he already did.

“How would you know me if Nico didn’t even know I existed yet?”

“I see many different paths one can take. And for the princeling, you were predominant in every path that involved using my magic.”

Nico stared at her, breathing heavy. The sound echoed off the stone walls. If she’d known he would fall in love with Will and still tied his fate with Percy-

“My magic is cruel, princeling, but I take no pleasure in that. It is why I beg my patrons to consider their decisions carefully.” She pushed herself up, looking partially like a regal queen, and partially like a beleaguered old woman. “Being a human is different. Since your bodies change so quickly, so do your souls. And your hearts are strong and adaptable. They respond to hope, and to pain.”

She cupped Nico’s face in her hands, but he pulled away sharply. She wasn’t deterred, and just repeated the action.

“So I took that into consideration, since you couldn’t possibly know such a thing as an immortal creature. It wouldn’t be a fair deal.”

He mouthed his confusion, and she smiled.

“I tied your soul to the one you love.”

But- but that was Percy. He’d loved Percy.

Loved.

He turned to Will, breathing in deeply. Will was grinning down at him, already understanding what Nico was having trouble grasping.

He kissed Nico, and as he did, the missing piece snapped into place, and Nico laughed. He wasn’t going to die. He could stay with Will, and with Hazel, and Sally, and even Percy and Jason.

THeir kiss was so bubbly and light, so different than the desperate wet ones they’d shared before. It wasn’t like saying goodbye.

Nico turned to Hecate. He went to his knees and bowed to her.

“You’re welcome princeling. Now go to your sister. She waits for you.”

Nico took Will’s hand as they left, holding it so tightly that it burned, but unwilling to let it go.


	26. Meet the Inlaws

Hazel’s entire body relaxed when she saw Nico. The would-be-crying face instead smiled at him. “Nico, you’re okay?”

She didn’t notice Will until they were only a yard from each other. She regarded him with curiosity, instead of the apprehension and fear she still directed at Jason, when she saw their laced fingers.

Nico threw himself to his knees, embracing her.

“You’re alive.” She buried her face in his hair. “You’re okay.”

He kissed her cheek and her forehead, and her other cheek. He nodded and kissed her nose.

“I was so scared you wouldn’t do it. I was scared I’d lose you forever.”

He took a breath. _I didn’t,_ he mouthed.

“What?” She pulled away from him. “Then- How?”

Nico looked to Will, smiling. He put his hand over his heart.

Hazel looked up at him with fish eyes. “Him?”

Nico nodded. He motioned Will forward, taking his hand. _This is Will._

Hazel stared at him for a long moment, studying him. “And he loves you?”

Nico nodded, and Will gripped his hand tighter.

“For how long?” Her voice rose with her emotion. “How long until he decides he wants someone else more? Humans are fickle creatures.”

Will looked down, but Nico touched his chin. He motioned at his eyes, pointed to Hazel, and touched his lips.

He took a breath. “I waited for Nico for a year-and-a-half.”

Nico touched his shoulder. That was almost his entire time as a human.

Will nodded at him. “Yeah. But you were in love with Percy, and I couldn’t stand up to that. He’s a prince.”

It was too dark for Will to see his paper, or to properly make out what he was miming, so Nico took his palm and slowly traced letters in it, waiting for Will to say them aloud.

_ You are a hero. You save lives. You’re the only one who kept me going when I thought I was going to die. _

Will gripped Nico’s hands, his eyes red. He cleared his throat and turned back to Hazel. “There isn’t a single thing that would make me stop loving Nico. He’s my soulmate.”

Neither of them knew what that term meant, but the sound of his voice and the absolute genuine look in his eyes, completely vulnerable, told them all they needed to know.

Hazel bit the inside of her cheek. “I expect to meet with you at least once a month. If anything happens, I will find a way to save him, even at the cost of your life.”

A chill ran through Will, Nico could feel it. But he kept his eyes forward. “If anything happens, I’ll use that knife on myself."

Hazel nodded solemnly. “Okay.” She took Nico’s hand and kissed it. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I couldn’t stand losing you.”

Nico wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, embracing her once more. He nodded into the crook of her neck.

A moment later Hazel released him. “Go. I must get back to father and tell him that you’re okay.”

She paused, watching him. “If I had a way to turn you into a mermaid again, would you? If it meant you could go back to living forever?”

He took her hands in his, looking her in the eyes. _I love you, Hazel,_ he mouthed. _So much. But I’ve never been so happy in my life. I couldn’t go back to that slowness, that still numbness, not after this._

She nodded. “I understand. I will miss you when you’re gone.”

He detested the idea, but he’d made up his mind.

They said goodbye, and Nico helped will walk. He was shaking, and he stumbled after only three steps when his knees locked.

“Don’t laugh. Your sister is terrifying.

He took Will’s hand, tracing letters in it again. _Only because you love me so much._

“No, I’m pretty sure she’s just terrifying.”

Nico laughed and kissed his cheek. _I’ll protect you._

“My hero.”


	27. The Life

The first thing Nico needed to do was see Sally. If she hadn’t read the letter, he needed to get rid of it before she did. If she had, he needed to explain that he was, and would be fine.

She was humming in the kitchen when Will and he got to her house. A good sign.

He grabbed the letter and stuffed it into his sash.

“Nico?”

Will followed him to the kitchen.

“Oh, hello, William. You’re here late.” She gave him a smile that made him blush. “You two decided not to attend the party?”

Nico pulled out his notebook, but Will was already answering.

“No. We weren’t really feeling up to a group thing tonight.”

“I see.” And it was obvious she did. “I made some cake, would you like some?”

They sat and talked for a few hours, Nico mostly listening as he did when more than one other person was around. It was nice. There was a warm feeling in his chest and his fingers that he wasn’t familiar with.

As he listened more to the sounds of Sally’s and Will’s voices than what they were saying, he closed his eyes and examined it. It was content and quiet, soft and sturdy. Eventually, after a long while, he realised it was safety. He felt safe for the first time. He’d lost so much, never had so much more, and feared for the little he did. Safety felt so strange inside him, almost frightening.

But Will’s hand closed around his, and a little bit of that fear was pushed out.

He looked up at Will and smiled. Maybe, eventually, it would all be gone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, an update!
> 
> This is actually almost over. I'll be posting the final chapter in a few days.

A year later, Nico stood on the beach with Percy and Sally, waiting. Earlier that day he’d sat with Will, telling them everything. He’d tried to use his hands to explain, but it was a language that was still too new for all of them, and eventually he gave up and handed Sally the letter he’d wrote for her before the wedding.

* * *

His chest ached as he watched her read it aloud for Percy. Only Will’s shaking hand in his kept him steady.

Will helped him explain the rest of the story when she finished, only forcing him to talk when asked about his feelings, which Sally did often.

“But what about if you fall in love with someone else?” she’d asked Will.

Nico realised for the first time, because he hadn’t thought about it for so long, that he wasn’t worried about that, any more than he was worried about falling in love with someone else himself.

“I won’t.”

Nico looked down. He ran his thumb over Will’s knuckles.

Sally clicked her tongue, and both Percy and Nico looked to her automatically, then they grinned at each other.

Bonding with Percy was still new, and so still weird. They had so little in common. Usually Nico spent his time with Annabeth when visiting them, teaching her the new hand language he’d discovered so they could talk more easily.

Percy was busy so often that they never had the chance to be alone together, not without sacrificing other, (and he hated to admit it) more important bonds.

“You two are still s young. Or,” Sally looked to Nico uncertainly. “At least you are, William.”

Percy laughed, already finding this funny. It released a small pressure in Nico’s chest.

“Life changes all of us.” There was a hint of ruefulness in her voice, and Percy squirmed. Nico wondered again what had happened to her and his father. But he also knew he would never find out. Not with Sally, who didn’t like talking about sad things, and Percy, who was a private person. “You can’t know how your feelings will change. I want you to consider things seriously, even if it’s just for my sake.”

Will sat up, his entire body tense. He blatantly didn’t look at Nico. “Then I’ll never marry.” His voice was tight

Sally nodded, seemingly satisfied, though you could never tell with her. She turned to Nico, her face pleasantly relaxed again. “So, when do I get to meet your sister?”

* * *

Hazel bobbed her head out of the water, and eyed the two newcomers with curiosity. She looked them over, deciphering their identities from Nico’s stories. When she recognised Percy, she scowled.

Sally knelt in front of her, soaking her dress to the waist. “You must be Hazel. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She let Sally shaker her hand, unfamiliar with the gesture. She’d started going along with most human things after accidentally meeting Reyna and Jason’s other guard captain, Frank several months back. She just didn’t have the energy to learn every single custom they introduced to her.

“Aren’t you just lovely. Nico only just told us today he had a sister.” She sighed. “I wish you could come visit us for dinner. I don’t know how I’ll get to know you otherwise.”

Nico sat down beside them, creating a small circle of bodies. _Actually,_ he said with his hands, mouthing the words for Hazel. _I had another sister._

Everyone went silent, staring at him. Hazel put a hand on his arm.

He covered her hand with his own. He was okay. He’d told Will about it not long ago, and found it was easier to talk about that he’d expected.

 _When I was young, before Hazel was born, she’d gone to visit another…_ He searched for a world. It wasn’t one they had here. _Kingdom. She was pretending to be one of them, learning about them._

“A spy?”

Nico furrowed his brows at Percy, unfamiliar with the term. He continued without waiting for an explanation. _We knew it was risky. I begged her not to go. She said she would be fine. After months of not hearing from her, we learnt she’d been caught and killed._

His hands were shaking. He didn’t know how to explain how along he’d felt after that, the way he was somehow filled with too many emotions and empty at once he felt even now. Sometimes, even after Hazel was born, he could hardly manage to do more than exist.

He just let them drop to his lap, his head hanging limp.

Percy shuffled over to him on his knees and hugged him, a real hug, holding Nico to his chest.

Nico gave him a squeeze back before pushing him lightly away. _I’m okay._ He smiled under Percy’s unsure eyes. _Really. Things are good now. And getting better._

Sally went to hold his hand, but cupped his face instead. “Thank you for trusting us with this.”

He put his hand on hers. _Thank you._

Hazel made a sudden movement, causing them all to look over at Will pacing in the distance.

Nico smiling, biting his lip. I should go. He gets lonely. He hugged Hazel and kissed her cheek. _I’ll see you next week_. He waved to Percy and Sally as he jogged to meet Will.


	29. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this took me almost two-and-a-half years total. I took two really long breaks from it.

When Will saw Nico, his face lit up, letting a school of fish go in Nico’s chest. He thought maybe Will’s smile would stop doing that in thirty or eighty years.

“Are you done? You don’t have to stop for me. I can wait.”

_ It’s okay. I want to be with you. _

Will’s grin broadened. He wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist and let Nico lead the way back to the infirmary.

“How was it?”

Nico struggled to explain. His hands had just as much difficulty finding words as his lips once did. _Okay. Well? Nothing bad happened._

“Good.” Will Nuzzled Nico through his hair.

As soon as they were inside, Will pulled Nico’s back to his chest. “Hold on one moment.”

Nico waited, resisting the urge to turn to look at Will. Every time he moved, Will’s arm would tighten around his waist.

Every deep, panicked breath Will took pressed into Nico’s back and echoed in his breath through Nico’s hair. As the moments passed and he didn’t calm, Nico’s nerves doubled.

He ran his hand over Will’s arm slowly, reaching his other hand behind him to cup the back of Will’s neck.

Will’s breathing slowly evened out. He buried his face in Nico’s hair and took one last deep breath. “All right.”

He stood up straight, holding Nico even tighter. “What Sally said today, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. The idea of you dying because of me… I keep having nightmares.”

Nico slid his hand down Will’s free arm until he laced their fingers together. He lifted Will’s hand to his lips and kissed it, holding it there so he could feel Nico’s smile.

Will took another deep breath. “Okay.” He cleared his throat loudly. “I wanted to ask you something. Just let me…”

He was shaking as he dug through his pockets for something. “It’s around here somewhere- Oh.” He pulled something out and then dropped it. It hit the floor with a clink.

When Nico went to pick it up for him, Will gripped his waist tightly. “Don’t look.” The panic in his voice made Nico stand up straight.

He picked the item up three times before he could keep hold of it.

Nico’s heart raced as he worked through what was happening.

When Will held a tiny ring in front of his face, his hand was shaking so much that Nico had to take hold of his hand to steady it.

Will’s question came out airy and quiet. “Will you marry me?”

Now Nico was shaking as he reached forward to take the ring, holding it to his face. He turned it so the lamplight reflected on it. It was simple and black. Unlike the one Annabeth wore before her wedding, which had a rock attached to it.

“I mean, I don’t just want to marry you because of that. I want to be with you because I love you.” Will fidgeted, his voice getting louder. “And I know a year’s not a long time to wait, but I’m ready if you are. I’ve been reading for a while. And we don’t have to live here. We can find a place a little bitter. Someplace that’s both of ours. Sally can help us. She’s been bugging me to move for a while.”

Nico’s chest was warm as he listened to Will’s rambling, and he thought about how he could listen to him ramble every single day until they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. Nico wouldn’t have to worry about going back to Sally’s every night. They could just be together, exist, talk to each other about everything and nothing for the rest of their lives.

“I should have planned a better place to do this. I was going to. But then we got here and I just thought that I had to do it now.”

Nico turned around, took Will’s beat red face in his hands, and kissed him.

Will pulled back, looking between Nico’s eyes and his lips. “Is that a yes?”

Nico kissed him again, not wanting to let him go to answer. He felt Will smile, and he smiled, too.


End file.
